Matty Blue: Red Redemption - TVD AU Oneshot
by ImaginationMisfit
Summary: Matty Blue Eyes is finally turned, he doesn't know how, or why, but he managed to take someone hostage and he'll use every ounce of them to get his answer. TVD AU Oneshot that will potentially turn into a story?


p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545;"span style="font-size: 17pt; line-height: 34px;" I sat, legs open, on the edge of the motel bed, already shaking with exhilaration. My eyes examined my shaky hand, now covered in blood that dripped from the tips of my dirt-encrusted nails to the small pool already collecting by my feet. /span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
blockquote  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545;"span style="font-size: 17pt; line-height: 34px;"Heightened. Everything was... emheightened/em. The sensation of almost being reborn surged through my brain as a cracking headache emerged. Even in this state and the sound of someone crying made my brain hurt. /span/p  
/blockquote  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545;"span style="font-size: 17pt; line-height: 34px;""You're wailing again," I whispered to the corner of the room, my head lowered to the ground. Neck rolling, I continue, /spanspan style="font-size: 17pt; line-height: 34px;""Stop it before I shove my hand /spanspan style="font-size: 17pt;"a little deeper into that wound. Like fisting, but this'll hurt more." /span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545;"span style="font-size: 17pt; line-height: 34px;"The corners of my mouth twisted into that of a maniacal smirk, whipping around to face the source of the noise chained to curtain rod by their feet. His face was red, be it from crying through her handkerchief or from the blood quite literally rushing down to his head. I placed both shaky, bloody palms on the green duvet of the bed and pushed myself up to a standing position. Didn't bother to pick up my feet as I walked, as it seemed the incessant dragging of my boots creeped the poor thing out only a little bit more. /span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545;"span style="font-size: 17pt; line-height: 34px;"I hadn't worked out how to compel them yet. It would've made for a better stay in this cockroach-infested pig sty. /span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545;"span style="font-size: 17pt; line-height: 34px;""Y'know... you," I crouched down, booping his nose with the tip of my finger, slowly swinging them in the process. "If you had just stayed calm and gave me the information I needed, I wouldn't have had to have killed the entire god damn motel staff to keep them from calling the cops. Why? Because emyou/em don't know how to keep the pretty little mouth shut. Pity."/span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545;"span style="font-size: 17pt; line-height: 34px;"The emhostage/em, who was emhonestly/em just serving their punishment for not answering me correctly the first eight, maybe twenty-nine times, blinked back at tears that streamed down their forehead like a river, shaking his head frantically. /span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545;"span style="font-size: 17pt; line-height: 34px;""I'll tell you what. I'm going to let you down, like a emnice/em human bei-like a nice person. You're going to serve as my main source of food until you can bring me to whoever the fuck turned me into a fucking vampire. Hm? Oh, fuck, the cloth."/span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545;"span style="font-size: 17pt; line-height: 34px;"With the tip of my index finger I raised the handkerchief to his chin and smirked, eyebrows raised as I awaited their answer. /span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545;"span style="font-size: 17pt; line-height: 34px;""I-I... I don't k-know what the fuck you're talking ab-!"/span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545;"span style="font-size: 17pt; line-height: 34px;""Did I ask you to tell me you don't know? Absolutely emnot/em. I told you to tell me what you emdo/em know." Silly child, dumb one at that. Standing from my crouching position, I walked to stand beside them, pulling the blinds back only a fraction of a centimetre with my thumb to peer out at the darkness beyond- the street below illuminated solely by the lone standing overhead light. Brows furrowed, I huffed on./span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545;"span style="font-size: 17pt; line-height: 34px;""I woke up sans Gilbert ring. Know what that does? Keeps me from dying. Permanently. You know what happened to me? I died. Normally, when a human dies, they stay dead. Well, guess who's still around post-death? I am!" My sadistic smile returned, turning to face their pant-less, hairy legs, my fingers dancing down to his knee. "I want to know who the fuck fed me vampire blood, and when I woke up, I saw you speaking to someone. Speaking to someone in that musty-ass warehou- does my swearing offend you? Oh, shit, I'm on your hair. Shit, anyways, you were there, speaking in some foreign language. Regardless, you were right there when I happened to feed. Your comrade didn't do such a good job when tying me up because guess who had his first feed as part of the undead? This guy. Looks like y'all fucked up, so until you decide to bring me to my lucky kidnapper, I'll mess you up. Just when you're bloodied and bruised and can hardly walk, I'll feed you my blood to make you strong again. When you can travel, I'll beat you down again. I'll force your limbs from your sockets and shove them back in until you tell me WHY. I. AM. A. FUCKING. VAMPIRE."/span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545;"span style="font-size: 17pt; line-height: 34px;"By now, I found my fist wedged into the frame of a picture. Shaking it off, I cleared my throats and ran my hand down my throat and back up to the crown of my skull./span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; color: #454545;"span style="font-size: 17pt; line-height: 34px;" "I'll call you Armin/spanspan style="font-size: 17pt; line-height: 34px;". I might call you Terry tomorrow, maybe George/spanspan style="font-size: 17pt; line-height: 34px;" the next. Either way, Armin, you will always be beneath me until I get my answers. Until then," I took three steps to the door, fiddling with the locks before opening it/spanspan style="font-size: 17pt; line-height: 34px;" to embrace the cool air outside. Heightened, again. Sent shivers down my spine at an unsettling 94°F. "I'm going to find someone else to feed on. Don't do anything stupid. Oh, wait, you already have."/span/p


End file.
